1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing a pasteurized salad and to a salad produced by the process. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparing a pasteurized meat-containing salad having a long shelf-life under refrigeration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is advantageous in commercially preparing "fresh" meat-containing salads for storage under refrigeration that these salads have a long shelf-life. The shorter the shelf-life of a "fresh" salad, the higher the price which must be charged to the ultimate purchaser, as a result of the need to discard salad products which have spoiled. A salad having a long shelf-life reduces the possibility of spoilage during storage.
It is advantageous in preparing "fresh" meat-containing salads to use a process which is economically efficient.
Prior art processes of which Applicant is aware are unsuitable for producing "fresh" meat-containing salads since they produce salads of limited shelf-life and are economically inefficient.
Processes for preparing pasteurized salads which use acid in combination with heat treatment are generally known. Exemplary of such processes are U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,388 to Brehm and U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,483 to Meaker. Brehm infuses an acid solution well into the foodstuff prior to heat treatment. In the case of potatoes, for example, at least eight hours is required to infuse the acid. Brehm maintains the foodstuff at a heat treatment temperature (190.degree. F.) for a substantial period of time. For example, 90 minutes is needed for one pound of salad and 5 hours for seven pounds. It can be seen then that this process is inefficient in terms of time and is therefore economically disadvantageous. Meaker is similar.
In the unrelated food preservation art, the use of acid in combination with heat treatment is also generally known. Exemplary of such processes are U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,907 to Beechem et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,178 to Alderton, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,486 to Walker et al. Beechem et al relate to a process for preserving foods including red meats and fish, and Alderton relates to preserving various foods by sterilization. Beechem et al require an acid removal step prior to heat treatment, and Alderton requires a neutralization step prior to heat treatment. Walker et al relate to a process for preserving shell fish meat and require a chlorine treatment step prior to acid treatment; that acid treatment be carried out in the presence of an inorganic chloride and an antibacterial agent; and that the heat treatment step be carried out at a very high temperature (180.degree. F. to 210.degree. F.). It can be seen then that these processes are inefficient in terms of time and complexity and therefore economically disadvantageous.